Addition to the Malfoy Family
by Sugar-coated-evil
Summary: Draco has a little sister who has been kept at an all witch boarding school in the states by her parents. What will happen when she finally returns to England and starts to go to Hogwarts? Who will accept her and who won’t? Will her father approve of her
1. Default Chapter

Summery-Draco has a little sister who has been kept at an all witch boarding school in the states by her parents. What will happen when she finally returns to England and starts to go to Hogwarts? Who will accept her and who won't? Will her father approve of her friends, or will he even approve of her? There's romance, adventure, and drama this year when the addition to the Malfoy family returns! RR!

A/N: OK, before I even begin writing this story I would like to say a big thanks to my bestest friend Sophie! She was a VERY BIG part in the development of this story! I wouldn't have been able to do it without her! Literally! So Thank You Sophie!

Chapter One-Train Trips and Name Slips

Chrissi waved goodbye to her best friend Jenni as she walked through the doors of LAX dragging her suitcase behind her as she walked through the muggle-filled airport. "Stupid muggle contraptions!" She mumbled to herself as she passed through one of the metal detectors.

A half an hour later Crissi was sitting in a plane seat looking out the tiny window watching sunny California fade far away. "Taking a port key would have been so much easier…" She thought to herself grimacing at the food cart that rolled by. She couldn't wait until she was back in England. She missed her family and her home country so much. Crissi shut her eyes and tried remember the spells that she had learned in advance over the summer from her schoolbooks…before she knew it, she landed in London.

She quickly gathered her belongings and walked out of the plane into yet another airport. Immediately she looked around for the familiar platinum Blonde hair…and she found it almost immediately.

"Draco!" She yelled and ran over to him hugging him tightly.

"Christina!" He laughed hugging her. "DAMN GIRL! You look great!"

"Thanks, not too shabby yourself!"

"Heh…I know right? Well let's go, the cab is waiting for us outside. I want to get to the platform as soon as possible so I can change out of muggles clothes!"

Crissi laughed as she watched Draco tug at the ordinary jeans and t-shirt he was wearing. Draco grabbed her suitcase and walked out with her to the waiting taxicab.

"So, how was America?" Draco asked as they drove down the streets of London.

"It was great! I met a load of friends. Everything there is more…free, casual and laid back."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time. And I'm glad that you're back! You're going to have a great time at Hogwarts. I promise you."

"I hope your right." Crissi answered.

"Oh look we're here! I'll see you inside the platform but then I best be off, I have some people to see before we get to the school."

Draco loaded Crissi's bags and his on a trolley and pushed it into the Kings Cross station. Together they went through the platform dividing numbers 9 and 10.

"OK well, I'll see you at the Slytherin table Crissi!" Draco said with a wink before hugging her and hurrying off with his trunk and disappearing into the crowd.

Crissi continued down the platform and onto the train with her trunk and bags. She checked all compartments of the train, everywhere was full. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I will have to join someone else" she thought then groaned inwardly. She decided to ask the next compartment.

Awkwardly she knocked on the open door. "Um…do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." She said biting her lip.

"Yeah sure! Come on in!" A boy with messy black hair said with a smile.

A girl with bushy brown hair moved over slightly to make room for her. Crissi entered and sat down. "Thanks" she said with a smile.

"No problem! Hi, I'm Mark, Mark Evans!" a blond boy asked stretching out his hand to her with a smile. She shook it and smiled back.

"I'm Crissi." She said.

"Nice to meet you Crissi, I'm Hermione Granger." The brunette next to her said holding out her hand. Crissi shook it as she had done with Mark and smiled at her.

"I'm Ginny Weasley…" A redhead that was sitting next to the window said cheerfully.

"And I'm Ron Weasley, I'm Ginny's older brother. Nice to meet you Crissi!"

"I'm Harry Potter," The boy with black hair said stretching an arm out to her. She shook it as she did with the others.

"What year are you in?" Mark asked her.

"1st. how about you all?" Crissi answered.

"Well, I'm a first year, Ginny is a 5th year, But Harry, Hermione, and Ron are 6th years. Say where are you from? I don't think I've met you." Mark said.

"I just transferred from an all witch boarding school In the States." She answered.

"You're American are you?" Ginny asked her curiously.

"Oh no, I'm not American, I was born here and my family lives here, they just sent me to the states to go to school I guess…"

"Why didn't you just go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked

"I don't know…"

"Hmm…well whats your last name Crissi?" Harry asked her.

"Malfoy."

The others in the compartment got wide eyes and all exchanged glances. No one seemed to know what to say, it came as a shock. Mark was the first to get his voice back.

"Did you say…Malfoy?" He asked looking at her carefully.

"Yes."

"From THE Malfoy family? Parents named Lucius and Narcissa? Brother named Draco?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Crissi asked looking at them all.

"I guess you could say we…. know them…."Hermione said before looking away quickly.

A/N: OK, SHORT I KNOW, but I wanted to see what you all think of it! PLEASE review! PLEASE!


	2. Sorting Of A Strange Type

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Sksuncloud: No he isn't upset! Im not THAT cliché! Come one Sarah, give me some credit you know me better then that! Lol. I'm glad you love it! Thankies for the review!

Forever Evil: Thank you very much! Yes, Crissi and Draco are very close indeed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Addition to the Malfoy Family

Chapter 2- Sorting of a Strange Type

"Well…Crissi…Nice to meet you, I hope we can, um, talk to you later…" Ron said nervously as the train stopped and they filtered out onto the platform.

"First years!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the student's heads, "This way first years!" Crissi made her way to the giant and his lantern and was closely followed by Mark.

They made their way over to the lake and sat in little rowboats and slowly started off to the castle. Crissi's breath caught in her chest when she first saw the castle. It's beauty was beyond belief.

Ginny was able to tear her eyes away from it and looked at Mark who was sitting across from her, "So how do you know Harry?" She asked him trying to make conversation.

"Harry is like my older brother. We live in the same neighborhood. I'm...er...muggle born." He mumbled.

"Really?" Crissi asked curiously, "What's it like?"

"Um…" Mark seemed taken aback by her response. "It's a lot different then the wizarding world…"

"That's cool! How do you get your mail I wonder…?"

"Postman. He comes around and delivers all the letters to people's houses."

"You don't use owls?" Crissi asked amazed.

"Nope…just a postman."

"Have you ever seen the postman? What does he look like?"

"Well…" Mark said slowly, "The postman at our street comes very early in the morning…so no, I don't suppose I've ever seen him. But he looks normal, he just wears a uniform."

Crissi gave him a skeptical look. "And how do you know this postman is real?"

Mark seemed confused by this, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…like Saint Nick…you never see him because he isn't real…just a little thing your parents tell you. I bet owls really do deliver, and parents tell you it's a man!"

"Crissi…the muggle world is different from the wizard one…there IS a postman…" He said with a laugh. 'I like her way of thinking, she's smart and unique!' he thought to himself.

"Yeah yeah…sure keep believing that!" She said with a wave of her hand as they bumped to the shore of the lake. Mark just laughed as they scrambled out of the boat.

Hagrid lead them inside and the first years looked around with extreme interest. He lead them up a flight of stairs where Professor McGonagall was waiting. She talked to them a bit before leading them through heavy oak doors into the great hall.

Crissi looked around at the students with interest. She caught Draco's eye when he waved at her with a grin and wink, she returned the wave and kept walking.

Professor McGonagall placed the stool in front of the teacher's table and put the hat on top. The brim tore open and burst into song. Crissi could hardly pay attention she was so nervous. If she wasn't put in Slytherin she would shame her father. Lucius never appreciated her, he hated her…and if she was placed in a house other then Slytherin…that would just make things worse.

"Evans, Mark"

Mark gave Crissi a weak smile before going up and putting the hat on. All was quiet for a minute then….

"GRYFFINDOR" The Gryffindor table broke into applause and Mark went to join them. Crissi watched as Mark went and sat down next to Harry. Harry gave him a hug and patted him on the back while saying something to him.

Crissi waited patiently for her name while others were being sorted…before…

"Malfoy, Crissi" Crissi started to walk up to the stool and was surprised her legs could still support her as they felt like rubber.

Everything went black as the hat slid over her eyes. The last thing she saw was Draco beaming up at her with a grin on his face…her stomache dropped.

"Hmm…another Malfoy…oh yes but you have something different about you! Yes indeed! A purer heart and a courageous soul." Said a small voice in her ear.

"Where do I belong? I just want a place to belong!" Crissi pleaded.

"Hmm…yes…you are a tough one…I think I know where to put you! GRYFFINDOR!"

Crissi pulled the hat off her head and glanced towards Draco who looked shocked. In fact….everyone looked in shock. She didn't know what to do! Her father would never like this!

Numbly she got up off the stool and walked to the cheering crowd taking a seat next to Ginny a few places down from Harry and Mark.

As the sorting ended Dumbledore got up and said a quick speech before the food appeared on their plates.

"You know Crissi, I'm rather surprised you were sorted into Gryffindor. Anyways…Welcome!" Ginny said with a smile.

* * *

"Mark is something wrong?" Harry asked looking at Mark as he moved around his food on his plate with a fork.

"Its just….well Harry…She's different."

"Crissi? Well yeah I noticed she's different, she is the first Malfoy to not be in Slytherin…to be in Gryffindor at that."

"That's not what I mean." Mark said looking down.

"Well then what do you mean?" Harry asked confused putting his fork down and looking at Mark.

"I mean…I hardly know her and yet…I just don't know…"

"You think you like her?"

Mark only nodded in response. Harry gave him a little smile.

"Hey Mark…don't worry about it! Its ok to like her!"

"But Harry….she's a Malfoy…"

"A DIFFERENT Malfoy. If she was like all Malfoys she would be over there…sitting with her brother." Harry said pointing across the hall to the Slytherin table.

"Yeah I guess you're right Harry, thanks."

"No problem lil brother!"

At the end of the feast the tables got up and Crissi began following Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Mark to the Gryffindor tower. She looked for Draco to try and talk to him but didn't see him anywhere. She just sighed and continued on hoping that she didn't dissapoint her whole family.

A/N: PLEASE review! THANKS!


End file.
